When Love And Hate Collide
by LiasonLegacy
Summary: Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan. Fate always seems to step in when they least expect it. Sometimes it's a good thing, sometimes it's not, and sometimes, love and hate collide.


Author's Note..My very first fanfic..This story starts in 2007, when Sonny shot Lorenzo. I changed a couple of events like, Liz and Lucky got divorced, and the Liason NOP never happened. Sam never slept with Ric. Liz isn't pregnant. This is a Liason story. Please leave reviews. 

Chapter 1...One of those days...

Elizabeth Webber wiped away the bead of sweat that had formed above her brow. "Why me? Why today of all days did I have to have a flat tire? Perfect." She was already running late for her shift at the hospital, and could already imagine the lecture she would get from Epiphany when she would finally arrive. She reached into the trunk, and gave the spare tire another tug. "You are a lot heavier than you look, and dirtier", she groaned as she looked down at the tire marks on her white coat. "Just had to wear white today didn't you?", she complained to herself out loud. Reaching back into the trunk, she got a grip on the tire and tugged again. With one more final tug she had the tire out of the trunk, and dropped it on the ground with a thud. She wiped more sweat from her face as she contemplated her next move. "Tools, I need tools." Moving back to the trunk, she bent half- way in, and grabbed the tirejack and tireiron that were almost in the very back. Silently, she thanked Lucky for placing the spare tire and tools in her trunk all those months ago, when he had insisted it was better to be safe than sorry, and he was right. She was also greatful that she and Lucky were able to get past their problems and remained friends after the divorce. The divorce. She never thought there would come a day when she would divorce her first love, Lucky Spencer. Then again, she never expected him to have an affair and become additcted to painkillers either. Ironically, Lucky thanked her for the divorce, because it was the divorce that finally brought him out of the haze, and prompted him to go into rehab. Today, he's clean and they are as good of friends as they had always been. Things do have a funny way of working out for the best, even when it really sucks at the time. "Sucks, like having a flat tire on an extremely, cold day when you are already running late, sucks." Elizabeth grabbed the jack, and positioned it under her car.

"Sucks, this really really sucks." Jason Morgan let out a frustrated sigh as he continued to drive to a destination he was in no hurry to get to. "Why me? Why today of all days did Lorenzo Alcazar have to walk into Sonny's office and try to kill him? Damnit!" When he woke up this morning he could feel it was going to be a bad day, and had the strongest urge to just stay in bed. Of course, that wasn't an option since his girlfriend pleaded with him to come visit her at her new job. Samantha Mcall. Things had been bumpy for so long between them, through the Manny Ruiz stuff, and Alexis Davis being totally against their relationship. They seem to be making progress now, and things were beginning to look up, until today. "Damnit! I should have killed that bastard a long time ago." He had been getting ready to go the Metro Court to see Sam when he got the call about Sonny. Carly had witnessed Sonny shooting Alcazar, and could already imagine the mess that would surely cause. Looking ahead, a familiar car sitting on the side of the road came into sight. Even more familiar was the petite, brunette that seemed to be struggling with the task of changing her tire. Elizabeth Webber. One of the most independent, strong-willed, not to mention stubborn, women he's ever known. Always determined to handle her problems all by herself, no matter how large or small, and she never backed down from a challenge. Looks like today was no different, and he could see she was clearly frustrated by the way she kicked the tire. Brings back an old memory when he came upon her outside of Kelly's one night, and she was kicking a chair. He had asked her if she needed any help, and her reply was, "Why, am I not kicking it right?". The memory was enough to bring a smile to his face as he softly chuckled. He pulled his car over to the side of the road, and turned off the ignition. Elizabeth was already back down on her knees fighting with the tire tool, and hadn't noticed the car that had stopped to give her assistance. Jason slid out of the carseat, and gently shut the door. He rounded the back of her car just as she looked up in his direction. Those blue eyes like heaven, and that smile that carried the power that could make a sinner want to be a saint, Elizabeth Webber.

Giving the tire another kick, Liz shook her head in self-disgust. "I save lives, I've given birth, and you are nothing but a big ball of rubber." Going back down on her knees, she once again tried to turn the lugnut, but no dice. She was just about ready to kick the tire some more, when she heard a car door slam. She sit back on her heels, and raised her head just in time to see Jason Morgan come around her car. Thank God. Black leather jacket, dark blue t-shirt, and denim jeans, every woman's dream. Jason Morgan.

"Jason" One word, a name, his name, and no matter how many times he hears it, it will never sound the same as when she says it, like sunshine on a rainy day. She smiled up at him as she slowly stood up to face him.  
"Need some help?" Before she could answer he raised his hands in front of him, "I know, I know, you are fully capable, you can handle things yourself, and no I'm not being a chauvinist, you just looked like you were having some trouble." Stubborn woman, and for some reason she found what he said funny enough to laugh out loud at him. Not that he minded, her laughter was like music to his ears.  
"Actually, I was just going to say, thanks, and yes, I could really use some help. If you don't mind, and if you aren't in a hurry. I really don't want to keep you if you need to be somewhere?" She was always so thoughtful, and she had a really hard time accepting help, not just from him but from anyone. It was one of the things that he admired most about her. He dropped down on his knees, and went to work on the tire.  
"It's ok. I'm not in any hurry. Were you on your way to work?" He couldn't see her since she was now behind him, watching him as he worked on changing the tire, but he was sure she nodded before she spoke.  
"Yes, and I'm late. Isn't that the way it always goes? You're already having a bad day, and things just seem to keep getting worse. I swear when I woke up this morning I had a feeling I was going to have one of these days. I thought about staying in bed, but if I stayed in bed everytime I had one of those feelings, I'd never leave." She laughed at herself. Turning his head, he smiled at her, and turned back to the work at hand.  
"I know the feeling. It shouldn't take long, I can have you back on the road in a few minutes. How's Cam?" He loved to hear her talk. It was another one of those things he loved about her. When she was around him, she just seemed to talk so freely, and it was nice. "He's a handful, but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He still loves that chugging charlie you got him for Christmas, and he plays with it all the time. It's his favorite toy." He had overheard her talking about the toy, right before Christmas, and she was having problems finding it. The one toy the Cameron wanted, it wasn't fair. So there was only one thing for him to do, he called a place, and he found the toy. The look on Elizabeth's face on the docks that night, was priceless. It made it all worth it. He would have liked to have seen Cam's face when he saw it, but seeing Elizabeth's face was just as good. Secret Santa Jason Morgan, who would have thought?  
"I'm really glad he likes it so much. I was happy that I was able to help." And he meant it. It was rare that Elizabeth would accept help from him, so he was glad she let him do that for Cam.  
"You always help Jason. Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve such a great person in my life. You always seem to come through for me, like no one else." Hearing her praise him in such a greatful way, made him feel thankful that he had such a person like her in his life. She just doesn't know how much he's always appreciated her in his life, and maybe someday he could tell her.  
"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" He turned and smiled at her as he stood up, and collected the tools from the ground.  
"Right, and I'm lucky to have such a wonderful friend." He put the tools back into her trunk, and went back around to get the flat tire.  
"Well, you're all set to go now." He shut the trunk, and stood a few feet away from her. "I would hug you but..." She glanced down at her coat that was covered in dirt and grease. As if he would let a little dirt get in the way. He stepped forward and took her small frame into his arms. Giving her a soft squeeze, he dipped his head down just enough so that he could smell her hair. Lavender? Whatever it is, it smells good.  
"Thank you Jason." Stepping back from him, she gave him another bright smile that made something inside of him do flips.  
"See ya." He turned to walk back to his car. He opened the door and stood there, watching her. She got inside her car, and then he got inside of his. She drove off, and he drove behind her until he came to his turn. At least one thing good happened today. If ever there was something that could put a bright spot in his day, she was it. "I wonder how mad she will be that I didn't tell her she had some dirt on her face." Even with the smears of dirt, she still looked beautiful. Pulling into the P.C.P.D. parking lot, he wished this day would be over.


End file.
